Are you lonely?
by DoctorFlowerConstantine
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, not exactly the girl with the most of friends get a notice from the guidance counselor. There is going to be a meeting at Monday. With people like her, or so she is told. So she goes and maybe, just maybe, It was the worst decision of her life or maybe it was the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Are you lonely? **

**Chapter 1:**

She hated it, she absolutely hated it. Of all the things she couldn't stand – and there were very few of them – this was closing in on the top spot on her list. It was always like this, at the start of the year and near the end. Not that she hated the guidance counselor; she just didn't like talking to her. The same questions every time:

_How many friends do you have?_

_Do you get along with your class?_

_Is there something we can do to make it better?_

She knew, and she had tried making friends, she had tried getting along with her classmates, but who was she kidding. This was high school. The chances of making friends were lost at the start of her freshmen year. Already the first day, groups had been formed. A couple of weeks after the start of her first year, she had a meeting with the guidance counselor concerning this subject. The guidance counselor had told her to just go up and start a conversation.

So she had done. Even thought she was nervous as hell, she had stepped up. Walked up to a group with some girls she knew from her History class. Starting with a quiet _Hi_ \- not really knowing what to say. One of the girls had smiled at her and responded. Okay, they had talked until the bell rung. She had believed that they had become friends. So at lunch, she had found them at a table in one of the corners of the cafeteria. When she walked up to them and asked for a seat they ignored her. She had tried again another day, but the same answer. Then, one day they were assigned to a group project in English. The girl from the group she had tried to talk to a couple of days ago was there. They had studied at the library together. Having fun, but then, when they finished their group project. She ignored her. Just like before.

"Miss. Hyuga, I'm worried about you."

Hinata was staring down at her hands, fidgeting uncomfortable under Tsunade's – the guidance counselor – gaze. She just wanted to get out of there. It felt suffocating.

"Miss. Hyuga, please. We've been through this a couple of times now. We just want what's best for you." Tsunade let out a soft sight and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "I've been debating with myself for a couple of days, if I should give you this-."

Hinata looked up at the piece of paper which Tsunade was holding. She quietly took it and noted the words _room 107-C, Monday 3pm – 5pm._

"- It's a meeting between others like you. Sadly, I won't be there. I would really appreciate it if you went."

"I- I will be there." Hinata said softly, for the first time looking up and into the brown, concerned and thankful eyes of the guidance counselor. "Thank you."

"Thank you Miss. Hyuga." Tsunade gave her an encouraging smile. "This a new project set up by the teachers. I hope it helps."

**Authors note: **

This is something new. Sorry about the short chapter, my typos and such, I'm not anything near English or whatever. Please _**review **_and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I'm not hundred percent sure about this.

_Please, don't sue me. I don't own Naruto._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

She looked down at the piece of paper – she had gotten from the guidance counselor last Friday – and back up at the number which was plastered right over the door, _107-C_. It was already ten minutes past three, so she was late. Not that it really mattered; maybe she was the first one. It _wasn't impossible_. She quietly pushed open the door, praying to some god that she wasn't the last one there.

"Welcome, I'm-." The woman who was talking stopped and turned her head to smile at Hinata. "- So nice of you to join us, please take a seat." The woman she had interrupted said. She was sitting in between a couple of other teens she had seen around school. In her hands she had a board, _probably_ _with all their names_, but what Hinata noted was something at her stomach, a little lump. She was pregnant.

The other teens – probably around six others – looked at her for a couple of seconds before the interest faded, except for one guy. He was blond, and had big, smiling, blue eyes. She had noted down his name once, he was Naruto Uzumaki. They had English together. Her cheeks flushed bright red, before she hurriedly found the only available seat between a guy who was munching on some chips and another guy with red hair and a serious expression. He looked kind of constipated.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Welcome, I'm Kurenai Yuhi." The woman said as she looked over everyone. "I will be with you every Monday and Thursday for the next couple of weeks. So why don't we start with introducing ourselves, but first, any questions?"

There was a hand up in the air at once.

"Yes Mr. Inuzuka?"

The guy she called Inuzuka was a guy with wild brown hair. He was leaning back into the chair, like if he was lying, not really caring of how he looked. His cheeks were covered by a dull expression and a pair of upside down, red triangles. Perhaps tattoos? She had never seen tattoos like that before.

"Can I go home now?"

She could see Kurenai's eyes flicker once in annoyance, but it didn't last long "I'm not forcing you to be here Inuzuka you can go if you want. The door is unlocked and ready to be walked through."

That made Inuzuka shut his mouth. There came a quiet chuckle from Naruto who sat beside Kurenai.

"Someone else got any questions?" She asked and looked around at the others. A hand shot up. "Yes Mr. Inuzuka?"

"Will this be some kind of therapy crap? Cause I get enough of this from my therapist." He asked, knowing that this would strike a nerve.

Kurenai sighed. "Okay, let's start-."

"You didn't answer my question." Inuzuka interrupted with a smirk.

"You are kind of annoying dude, do you mind shutting the fuck up?" It came from the red haired guy. He didn't look constipated any longer, but pretty much pissed off.

Hinata could swear that she felt the temperature sink at that moment.

"Well, at least I'm not the one wearing my sister's mascara." Inuzuka shot back with his voice full of confidence.

"Do you have a death wish or do you mind letting her speak?"

Inuzuka opened his mouth to give a response, but Kurenai interrupted. "Okay, that's enough Mr. Inuzuka, Mr. Subaku, you have already wasted fifteen minutes off our time."

They both glared at one another for a couple of seconds before looking back at Kurenai who patiently waited.

"Okay, now, we are going to introduce ourselves. With that I mean name, age, maybe hobby and why you are here."

"We are all here for the same reason." Inuzuka muttered more to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear it, making the air tense.

"Okay, why don't you start?" She nodded to the girl who sat beside her.

The girl sighed and stood up. First then they could see how long her blond hair was, even though it was tied up in a high ponytail. It reached down between her shoulder blades. "I'm Ino Yamanaka a-."

"Hi, Ino." Kiba said in a mocking tone, earning a death glare.

"And I'm turning 17 this September. I'm into shopping and other stuff." She said, crossing her arms. "The reason I'm here is because I'm not as popular as I used to." They could hear her breath waver as she took a deep breath.

"_As if you were in the first place." _Kiba commented while looking down at his feet.

"I got into a fight with my best friend. It just started out as some of the usual bickering, but then it got serious. She mistook me for flirting with her boyfriend. Something, I didn't do. I tried to explain to her that she was wrong, but she totally exploded, like a bomb." Ino took a deep breath again, looking out in the air, as if she was not quite sure of what she was looking at. "So she started spreading out false rumors about me, like the bitch she was. It was really bad…I don't feel like telling you guys…" There was a pause where there wasn't a single sound in the room. "Ehm, so my old friends, started ignoring me and stuff. I went from the top and sank to the bottom and ended up here, with you losers." She huffed and sat back down, blinking away some tears.

It made Hinata feel a little bad. Nothing like that happened to her. She just didn't have any friends in the first place…

The guy she remembered to be called Subaku stood up with crossed arms. "I'm Gaara Subaku…" He paused and closed his eyes as Inuzuka came with a comment. It looked like he was expecting the comment. He just stood there with closed eyes.

"And so the panda has a name."

"I'm 17. I don't like talking and not brainless idiots either."

She couldn't help but bite her lip, preventing the urge to laugh at Gaara's words and Inuzuka's expression.

Gaara seemed satisfied when he sat back down. Kurenai gave him a look that asked him if he would like to tell them why he was there. He just shook his head in slow motion.

Then it was her own turn. The others turned to her. She felt a little dizzy, her hands were shaking in embarrassment and nervousness. She stood up opened her mouth to speak, kind of hoping that Inuzuka would not come with any comments. "I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm 16." That was kind of like magic. She didn't stutter, something that was good. "I play the piano…I'm here because I…. because I…."

"You lack self confidence, don't ya?" This time it wasn't Inuzuka who interrupted, but Naruto, who gave her a confident smile. She nodded, her blush covering the tip of her ears.

"Oh, are you psychic?" Inuzuka asked Naruto with as much sarcasm as he managed.

"Mr. Inuzuka, I'm giving you a warning, one more word from you and you are out." Kurenai interrupted with a stern voice, something that surprised them. She seemed like a soft person, not someone who could turn water into ice like that.

Inuzuka rolled his eyes.

"We've all been there, believe me." Naruto said with a goofy grin at her, ignoring Inuzuka.

Hinata smiled back. Her heart was beating loud; she feared that the others could hear it. She sat back down, actually feeling a little more confident.

Then it was the other guy's turn. He was still eating chips, it seemed like his bag was never ending. "I'm Choji Akimichi, and I'm 17. My hobbies ar-."

"Eating, probably why you don't have any friends and probably why you are so fat." Inuzuka finished his sentence for him with a smirk as the chips bag fell to the floor.

"Mr. Inuzuka, out." Kurenai shouted at Inuzuka.

"Bu-."

"Kiba Inuzuka, leave."

"But I didn't do anything!" He protested loudly.

"Kiba Inuzuka, leave. You can come back Thursday if you want, but until then, please learn some manners. Tomorrow you will stay behind after school, in the library, for two hours."

"It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place." Kiba muttered to himself, picked up his bag and walked out, mumbling curses at the teacher.

**Authors note:**

I apologize for my grammar and typos. Sorry for making Kiba into such an ass, but it will evolve into something better.

_Everyone has their own story…_

**Please review** and tell me what you think, please.


End file.
